Forever and Always
by miki230
Summary: One shot based off of the Song Forever and Alway by Parachute! Mai get's a call that might cost her everything.


**Forever and Always**

**Okay, so I heard this song and just had to post a story for it! It made me so sad but at the same time I loved it and so yeah, I hope you all like this!**

**Song: Forever and Always by Parachute**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or this song!**

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

"Regular speach"

**~!~!~!~!~**

**~!~!~!~!~**

**~!~!~!~!~**

Mai sat at the kitchen table in a nice dress staring at the candles that were burning down lower and lower with every tick of the clock. The hours were ticking by, the night was getting later and later and still he was nowhere to be found. She knew he had some work but surely he would have called if something came up…It was their anniversary after all.

So she waits a bit longer, her eyes glued to the window hoping to see his head lights glint off the glass but they never come. Pulling out her cellphone, she texted Masako but she hasn't seen him since earlier that day causing Mai to sigh. _'Why did something have to go wrong today?'_ she thought sadly.

Looking back to the window, she nearly jumps out of her skin when the home phone rings and she hurries to answer it. The voice on the other side belongs to Lin and her body goes cold as he speaks. "Mai, something has happened… You need to come to the hospital right now."

As she tries to take in the information he gives, her mind goes back to December…

_They had been walking through the slowly falling snow at night. The park had a few young lovers in it besides themselves but she didn't notice. When they came to a bridge overlooking a half frozen river, Mai marveled at how the snow and water shone in the lamp light._

_While she was distracted, Naru went down on his knees and took both her hands in his and spoke the words she had always wanted to hear._

"_Mai, I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, Forever and always."_

She pulled up in front of the hospital and walked straight to the front desk where everyone is waiting. The nurses lead her down a million hallways, a maze that looks like it goes on forever. They try to tell her what happened but she is numb to it all and can barely hear them. When they reach the door to his room, she takes a deep breath and tries to keep a straight face as she walks inside.

Taking the seat by his bed side, she grabs his hand and squeezes it until her knuckles turn white. His eyes are open somewhat and when he talks it is very soft but she doesn't mind. They talk about the kids they want to have and the good life they'll lead. About a house on the hillside where they would stay forever.

"We'll stay there forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember 'Whether richer or for poorer or for better' We'll still love each other, forever and always." Her voice trembles.

Suddenly, she gets an idea and calls in all their friends. She has John say a few versus while Ayako and Bou-san lend Mai their rings. Everybody's laughing even while their tears fall to the floor and Mai leans over the bed and look directly into those blue eyes she loves so much.

"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember for happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other. Forever and always."

She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow and his voice is almost too low as he speaks with the most tender expression she had ever seen.

"I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not here I'll love you. Forever and always…"

_The heart monitor let out a loud beep as he flat lined. Nurses ran in and ushered everyone out while the doctors tried over and over to revive him. Mai fainted as soon as she was out of the room…_

Mai held onto her hat as the wind tried to snatch it away though her eyes never left the grave before her. "It's been two years since then…" She spoke softly as she laid a bouquet of flowers down, her eyes watering whether from remembrance or from the wind she wasn't sure.

She gave a soft sigh as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be able to hold you like this…Mai."

She leaned back against a strong chest and wiped at her eyes.

"Yeah…if he hadn't then I would have lost you forever, _Naru_."

With a final nod to the grave, they both walked away hand in hand, their wedding bands making a soft clink sound. They would always be thankful to Gene for sacrificing his soul to drag Naru's back that day…__

**~!~!~!~!~**

**~!~!~!~!~**

**~!~!~!~!~**

**Gah! I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill Naru! Q.Q That made me sad though just writing it. Well, I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
